A Ticklish Frightmare
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Danny Phantom ends up in ticklish trouble with the dream ghost himself, Nocturne!


**A request done for GoldGuardian2418. Here you are, Amiga! Hope you like it!**

* * *

At Fenton Works, home of Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom the ghostly superhero, was sleeping in his room.

However, he was having a nightmare.

In his dream, Danny was being chased by an enemy, Nocturne.

Nocturne is the ghost of sleep and dreaming. His desire was to be the most powerful ghost of all time. And in dreams, he is all powerful.

Last time, Danny stopped him, but it wasn't easy.

The wicked dream ghost was never seen or heard from again until tonight; when he enetered the dream of Danny Phantom.

"Mwahahahaha! Nowhere to run, Danny Phantom!" Nocturne laughed evilly.

"Then I'll make my own exit!" Danny aimed his glowing hands at Noctune and was ready to fire an ecto-blast.

But Nocturne's minions, the Sleepwalkers shielded their leader, blocking Danny's attacks.

Now Danny was completely outnumbered by Sleepwalkers! They all dogpiled on him.

Nocturne grinned evilly as

"What are you up to, Nocturne?!" Danny demanded.

But the ghost said nothing as he released a blue mist from his hands.

Danny gasped as the mist surrounded him. It was Nocturne's sleep gas. Danny felt himself black out.

* * *

"Oh, my head..." Danny began to awake.

Suddenly, Danny felt a ticklish feeling on his stomach.

"Hahahahaha! Hehey!" Danny laughed, but he wasn't laughing when he saw that it was Nocturne tickling him!

"Welcome to my lair, Daniel."

"Lair?! You mean the old mattess factory in Amity Park?!" Danny said. "I'm awake?!"

"Of course. This is quite a cozy place for a ghost like me." Nocturne mused as he looked around the old factory. "It's a great haunt."

"But they shut this place down ever since you-"

"I know, I know." Nocturne frowned. "Since my evil plan failed and blah, blah, blah." He made a puppet motion with his hand. "Water under the bridge, but I do get a hoot out of haunting this place." He chuckled.

Danny tried to get away. But his wrists and ankles were tied down to a mattess with Fenton ghost rope. He was spread out like a giant X.

Nocturne grinned. "You shouldn't struggle. Make yourself comfortable, I picked out a nice mattess for you."

"What are you gonna-"

Danny couldn't continue. Nocturne started tickling his stomach.

"Cootchie, coo!" Nocturne teased.

Danny let out a few laughs before closing his mouth shut.

"Come on, Danny. Just laugh!"

Danny kept his mouth closed. But that tickling was getting unbearable.

"So, that's how it's gonna be, huh? SLEEPWALKERS!"

At his call, the Sleepwalkers appeared.

"OH, NO!" Danny screamed.

"Oh, yes." Nocturne cackled oh so wickedly. "Play with him for a while, boys."

The Sleepwalkers all around him were whispering and giggling to themselves as they came close to Danny's vulnerable body.

One Sleepwalker lifted Danny's shirt up, his stomach was exposed. Two of them removed his shoes and socks. Two more positioned themselves by Danny's underarms.

"No! PLEASE NO!" Danny pleaded.

But it was too late.

Three Sleepwalkers attacked. Every inch of his body was tickled by several Sleepwalkers.

Danny broke down completely. The soles of his feet, the hollows of his underarms, and all over the surface of his stomach were tickled without mercy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Danny yelled. "D-DON'T TICKLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Excellent." Nocturne hissed. He gestured his minions to step back and let him take over.

Nocturne held his hand out and formed a large green feather. "This feather is made of pure ghost energy. It's sure to have a very ticklish effect on you."

Danny tensed as the feather came close to him.

Nocturne raised the feather to his stomach. He dragged it along the top of Danny's weak spot.

Danny screamed with laughter at the touch of it. This one feather had tickled him more than all of his other torments combined.

"Tickle, tickle, tiiiickle..." Nocturne cooed, swishing the feather back and forth.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nocturne kept painting Danny's body with the ghost feather. He tickled his feet, underarms, and even under the chin. All of them beyond ticklish measure.

But he paid particular attention to Danny's stomach, the ultimate tickle spot.

The ghost boy shrieked in ticklish agony. And Nocturne's teasing words made it EXTREMELY ticklish.

"That tummy is so ticklish." Nocturne said. "I could tickle it forever!"

"N-N-NOHOHOHO!" Danny managed to laugh out. "WHIHIHIHIHIHIY?!

"Well, aside from the dream helmets, I don't know a whole lot about you." Nocturne said while tickling. "And haunting this factory can get a bit boring."

The dream ghost kept tickle torturing Danny's tummy with the evil feather.

Just when Danny nearly passes out, another ghost appeared and Nocturne stopped.

It was Clockwork. The time ghost smiled. "Had fun, Danny?"

Nocturne untied the boy and carried him in his arms.

That's when Danny realized that Clockwork was in on this. He always liked doing things like this to Danny to help him unwind since being a superhero can be stressful work.

Then Danny gave the ghost a playful glare. "Maybe we should tie you up with ghost rope next time." he mumbled

The two ghosts laugh in amusement.

After all that tickling, Danny's sense of humor still remained in tact.


End file.
